


Guiding Light

by fexillusion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School Reunion, M/M, in love idiots, theres some mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Keith and Shiro haven’t seen each other in ten years, not since their breakup.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time for me to write a proper Sheith fanfic and boy I wrote a lot of this last night before I went to bed so it has not been edited bc I’m too excited to post this lol.

Keith really didn’t want to be here. 

The dress shirt he wore was two sizes too big, the sleeves baggy and he had to roll them up to his elbows to keep them from hanging. He’d always hated reunions, refused to go to the 5 year one but for some reason Lance, college roommate and friend, had _persuaded_ him into coming to his 10 year one. 

Keith rolled his eyes as he sipped from the cup he had in his hand, full to the brim with the nasty fruit punch the school had offered, not bothering to add in any substance of alcohol despite everyone being over the legal age. 

It was only 7 and Keith had already ran into many people he didn’t remember, who somehow remembered him, which in turn only made for awkward conversations and a flustered Keith as he scratched the back of his head, looking at them with a blank expression. 

There was, however, one good thing about this entire thing. 

Takashi Shirogane; ex captain and quarterback of the football team, heartthrob of the school and ex boyfriend of yours truly. 

Though the pair had ended on good terms, going their separate ways when they had graduated high school and moved out of state for college, it felt... nostalgic seeing the once love of his life face to face again. 

Keith gnawed at his bottom lip in anxiety, his eyes catching the sight of the man in question and Keith felt his heart skip a beat while his stomach dropped completely. 

Shiro was just as handsome as he was back in high school, just as buff as well it seemed. Dressed in an all black dress shirt and pants, neatly tucked in and form fitting his _incredibly_ muscular body, the only thing different about him was where there had once been black hair much like Keith’s, his bangs were now the purest of white and a single scar traced the bridge of his nose and across both cheeks almost. 

He was, as expected, surrounded by old teammates from the football team and cheerleaders who clung off him like a koala bear. Shiro had always been the man to be around and at one point, Keith had been right there with him, usually tucked under the football players arm, one hand on his waist while Keith’s hand was planted in the back pocket of Shiro’s jeans. 

He could hear the others voice from where he stood in the corner, distancing himself from the others, and the sound of his hearty chuckle made Keith shiver all over, taking another drink from his punch. 

The room was dim, most light coming from lights strung over head and a few lamps strewn about in the room and for that, Keith was thankful. As much as he’d love to talk to Shiro, see what he was up to nowadays and reminisce he just couldn’t force himself to intermingle. 

He was glad to see him, glad he was doing okay but there was still... _something_ that Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

He hasn’t really been in any serious relationships since he and Shiro broke up all those years ago, and he very much wondered if the same was for the other as well. Sure, he’d had the occasional boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe one or two one night stands while he was in college but they had all ended awkwardly and Keith had just never bothered pursuing them again. He didn’t mind though, he was still young as his mother said. 

He heard a soft clearing of a throat, breaking him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to come face to face with another friend he hadn’t seen since high school ended; Matt Holt. 

Matt had been a science geek during the four years they went to school together but he had been one of the ones that was still cool to be around, his sister Katie had been a freshman when they graduated. 

“H-Hey. Keith Kogane? I thought I recognized that mullet from somewhere.” The brunet teased, a sly smile crossing his face. 

Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes, shaking his head but he smiled back at his old friend. “I thought I smelled ham but it was really just you.”

The teasing reminder of an incident that happened during their junior year in chemistry class brought a straight laugh out of both males. 

“You’re never gonna forget that are you?”

“You made the entire school smell like ham dude.” Keith laughed, wiping away a tear that had began to collect in the corner of his eye. 

“It was one time!” Matt argued, only making Keith laugh harder. 

“One time is all it takes to get banned from ever using the lab again.” 

“Principal Iverson was so mad.” Matt said, smile still on his face. 

“Yeah he was, he made you clean gum off the bottom of desks for a month straight!” 

“Okay yeah, but still. It could’ve been worse.”

“How so?”

“I could’ve put actual ham in the heating ducts.” Matt cocked his eyebrow at the other. 

“You would’ve gotten suspended then. Or expelled.” Keith rolled his eyes again. 

“Yeah, but-“

“Excuse me.” A sudden deep voice interrupted Matt before he could finish his sentence, making Keith jump and turn to face the source, only to come nose to nose with Shiro himself. 

He hadn’t heard the other approach, didn’t know how long he had been standing there, watching Keith and Matt as they talked and laughed and Keith felt himself flush, immediately distancing himself from the other. 

“Hey Shiro! How’ve you been?” Leave it to Matt to make the good of a stiff situation, turning his bubbly gaze onto Shiro. 

“I’ve been pretty good. How about yourself Matt? Your sister doing good?” 

“Ah, yeah, Pidge is doing fantastic. She’s a science engineer overseas and has been sending me photos of the places she’s visited. I think she’s somewhere in Europe right now? She sends me postcards and shit but there’s so many to keep track of.” Matt had always been a proud older brother of his sister, supporting her and making sure she was studying hard to get into the college of her dreams. Keith guessed she got in with flying colors if he knew Pidge. 

Up close, Shiro was, to put it mildly, even more beautiful than Keith could remember. His jaw was sharp but soft in the curve, a few wrinkles dotted his forehead despite his age and lines had already started to form around his mouth. Keith frowned, Shiro definitely looked older than a normal 28 year old should and what was with that scar? Where did it come from?

He hasn’t realized he was staring until Shiro called his name, Matt trying (key word: trying) to hide his snickers behind his hand. Keith felt like a bobble head as he very visibly shook his head, refocusing on the pair in front of him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked you,” Shiro began, arms flexing under his shirt and he pushed his hands into his pants pocket. “How’ve you been?”

Keith felt the blush ease its way across his face, heating it up like fire and he watched as Matt laughed, slapping Shiro on the arm. “I think you broke him.”

_He did that years ago._

“S-Shut up.” Was Keith’s only responses, making Shiro chuckle and Matt laugh at him again. 

“As much as I love poking fun at Keith, I’m gonna go see if a couple of my other friends have showed up yet. One of them still owes me five bucks from a bet.” Matt said, slapping Shiro once again on the arm and Keith didn’t miss the way he flinched and grimaced in what he only imagined was pain. 

“You’re worried about five bucks?” Keith asked. 

“Hey, five bucks is five bucks.” Matt said before he wondered off, on a hunt for whoever it was. 

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at his friends antics, eyes slowly drifting back to Shiro who still stood beside him. A silence came over them, a welcome silence that Keith didn’t find as awkward as it should’ve been. Shiro looked at him with ease in his eyes, a slight spark that made Keith cock his head. “What?”

“You’re just as beautiful as you were in high school.” Shiro said, his voice the same velvety smooth softness it had been since they were younger. 

Keith could only blush harder, if that was possible, his face now the color of the jacket he used to always wear. “Shut up.”

“Is that all you can say?” Shiro asked, moving closer and Keith could feel his breathing catch, suddenly forgetting what he had been about to say as the warmth of Shiro’s body pressed against his. Even through their clothes, Shiro was like a personal heater and despite the height difference, Keith didn’t feel intimidated by the other at all. 

“Yes?”

“Was that a question?” Shiro smirked, one hand landing on Keith’s waist, settling there and bringing back so many memories that Keith couldn’t keep his eyes open, closing them just as he felt Shiro’s breath spread over his cheeks. 

“Maybe?” Now Keith was teasing, a cheeky grin breaking out and Shiro couldn’t suppress his chuckle. 

“I’ve missed you.” It was a whisper, soft and nearly silent that Keith almost missed it completely. 

“I’ve missed you too.” It was not only a confession to Shiro, but a confession to himself. He _had_ very much indeed missed the star quarterback, how he’s missed him since their breakup, how many nights he spent crying himself to sleep because he missed Shiro so much. 

And now, here he was. Here _they_ were. Standing face to face, chest to chest, with Shiro’s hand on his hip while his own was on Shiro’s stomach an inch between their lips and Keith internally begged the other to kiss him, begged to just feel the press of their lips together one more time, even though they still stood in a room full of their peers. He didn’t care. _Let them watch._

“I want to kiss you.” Shiro said, his other hand now stroking the side of Keith’s face. 

“I want you to kiss me.” Keith had cracked his eyes back open, watching and patiently waiting to see what his ex would do. Purple met grey, like lava meeting charcoal, a sizzling fire crackling under the heat and intensity of that stare. There were many years lost between the two, days and weeks flooding together as the pair looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I have...” Shiro began, Keith fearing for the worst. A girlfriend? Wife? Kid? A mix of all three? “I have a room. In the hotel down the street.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Keith tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, smirking internally as he saw Shiro watching his every move, tongue reflexively coming out to wet his lips. “Is this your way of inviting me back to your hotel room?”

“Maybe?” Shiro repeated Keith’s earlier statement.

Keith only grinned, pulling the taller down so he could whisper in his ear. “Then let’s go.”

Shiro was the first to pull away, reaching down to link their hands together as he tugged a now giddy and love drunk Keith behind him. 

They weaved their way out of the small crowd of people near the entrance to the room of whatever kind of fucking building they were in. Matt caught his eye as he left the men’s bathroom, eyebrows shooting up and then a smirk flashed on his face, hiking a thumbs up in Shiro’s direction. 

The night air hit them as they walked outside and Keith couldn’t help the way he shivered, only to have Shiro chuckle and pull him so he was tucked under his arm, acting as both a shield and heater. 

“Thanks.” The shorter mumbled, pressing his face into Shiro’s side, listening to his chuckle and sighing as they made their way towards Shiro’s hotel. 

“You always got cold easily.” Was all he said, slipping one of his hands into Keith’s back pocket much like he used to do to Shiro. 

The walk was short, thank god, and the hotel lobby was empty minus the few staff that were lingering about, ignoring the pair as they made their way past them to the elevators, pressing the up button and waiting for the doors to open. It didn’t take long and soon enough they were inside and Keith watched as Shiro pulled out a key card, swiping it before pushing the button for the sixth floor. 

“Mr. Fancy, eh?” 

Shiro shrugged. “It was the only hotel around that had a hot tub open twenty-four seven.”

Keith hummed, watching the numbers indicating the floors go up until they reached level six; the doors opened and then he was being tugged once again to Shiro’s door. 

The taller pulled out _another_ keycard, much to Keith’s delight, and swiped it, the light on the lock turned green and then they were finally inside the hotel room. 

It was a fairly large room, definitely something that Keith couldn’t afford on his budget which only made him wanna question Shiro more about how he could afford something like this but before he could, he was being pushed up against the door and a pair of lips were pressing against his own. A startled gasp left his throat but he was soon kissing back, opening his mouth slightly when Shiro’s tongue pressed against his bottom lip. 

Hands were tangled in hair and shirts, Keith’s legs were wrapped around Shiro’s waist and their slowly hardening crotches were grinding together through the fabrics of their pants. Keith bent his head back, breaking the kiss for a moment to breathe, a low moan leaving his kiss swollen lips as Shiro’s mouth moved to his neck. He remembered every soft spot of Keith’s, how to lick and suck all the right spots to make the slightly younger male writhe in pleasure. 

It had been a while for Keith, he didn’t know how long it had been for Shiro but soon he felt his cock twitching in his pants and if they didn’t stop now he’d come in them like a prepubescent teenager. “S-Shiro.”

A grunt was all he heard in responses, Shiro’s teeth biting into the skin of his collarbones and all he could do was gasp. “Shiro, stop for a second.”

The taller pulled away finally, the pupil of his eyes blown wide with lust, nearly consuming any color. “What’s wrong?”

“I was about to come in my pants.”

Shiro could only laugh, burying his face back in Keith’s neck, making Keith shiver in delight as he blew air onto the spit slicked skin. “Is that a bad thing?”

“It is when I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro laughed again, a deep chuckle that only made Keith’s ever growing arousal throb where it was still hidden in the pants he wore. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” he could feel Shiro starting to kiss back up and down his neck again, slower this time to make sure he kept Keith right on the edge. 

Without warning, Keith was pulled away from the door, being supported only by Shiro’s arms under his ass as they moved to the King sized bed in the middle of the room. The ex football player paused only momentarily to push the comforter down to the edge of the bed, where it wouldn’t get stains on it. 

Keith eagerly spread his legs, once again allowing Shiro to press down against him as their lips connected in another kiss. Shiro’s left hand busied itself with unbuttoning the shirt the other wore, allowing space after so he could toss it onto the floor, running down the length of his body to lazily palm at the hard crotch of his jeans. 

Keith moaned again, pushing up into Shiro’s hand and gasping as Shiro’s right hand came up to toy with his nipples, pulling and tugging on them and making them harden even more. 

Keith had always had sensitive nipples, Shiro knew this and used it to his advantage, quickly turning the situation heavier as he pulled and twisted them in his grasp. “God you sound so beautiful.”

“S-Shiro.” That seemed to be the only thing Keith could say at this time, back arching up as his cock was rubbed harder and firmer and his nipples being assaulted. “Please.”

He tugged on the shirt the male on top of him wore, hinting he wanted it off and Shiro complied, pulling back to unbutton it quickly and tossing it down into the floor with Keith’s. 

A black sleeve covered his right arm and Keith reached up to tug it down but stopped when Shiro grabbed his hand, shaking his head. “Leave it on.”

“Okay.” 

It wasn’t long after that that Keith was pushing down both of their pants and boxers, kicking them to the floor before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. His hand was a lot smaller than Shiro’s, barely fitting around the girth of Shiro’s erection as he slowly pumped them both. 

Shiro groaned, dropping forward a bit as his hips pushed through Keith’s fist, arms shaking as he held himself above the other. “ _Fuck,_ Keith.”

“I’ve missed you,” Keith murmured, running his lips across the surface of Shiro’s shoulder. “I’ve missed this.”

He sped up the movement of his hand, jerking them both faster and closer to completion. Before he could come though, Shiro pushed away his hand, sweat already breaking out across his forehead, matting the white part of his hair to the skin. His breath was heavy, shaky, and Keith cupped his jaw with the hand that had previously been wrapped around them both. 

Their lips pressed together again once Shiro had moved away to grab the lube and a condom from his bag, causing Keith to giggle, “it’s almost like you were expecting this.”

Shiro had just smirked, pushing the smaller back down onto the mattress before popping the cap on the lube and smearing some onto three of his fingers. Keith spread his legs farther apart and Shiro placed a pillow under his back as he traced the rim of Keith’s entrance with a single slick finger. 

He waited until Keith nodded his head, slowly pushing the digit in to the second knuckle, allowing some time for Keith to adjust. Keith winced a bit, a small grimace on his face as his body slowly adjusted to having something inside him again. He hadn’t been fingered in so long, he’d almost forgotten how good it could feel. 

Keith let out a small moan as Shiro slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of his body, pressing around and trying to stretch him enough so he could add a second finger alongside. It was a tight fit and Shiro could only imagine how much tighter he’d be once he pushed his cock into him. 

Shiro worked his two fingers slowly, teasing Keith as much as he was pleasing him before he hooked his fingers slightly and pressed right against Keith’s prostate, swallowing the gasping moan the male let out, his hands tightening into the sheets beneath him.

“O-Oh, god, _yes.”_ The purple eyed male was rocking his hips back into Shiro’s fingers, fucking himself on them as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Right there.”

“I know baby.” He whispered against Keith’s mouth, pecking his lips once, twice before inserting his third and final finger.

Keith only moaned louder, bringing one hand up from the sheets to scratch at Shiro’s back, nails raking up and down and leaving red marks in their wake. Keith had always been vocal during sex, something that Shiro momentarily forgot as the other practically screamed every time he pushed his fingers into that tight heat. 

“S-Shiro!” The other nearly sobbed, hips jerking a bit as Shiro finally, _finally_ , pulled his fingers from his body. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked, already holding the condom and bottle of lube back into his hand. 

Keith nodded, blinking open his eyes and he grabbed the foil packet from the male, opening it before pushing it down over Shiro’s hardened cock; he watched in awe as the mans erection twitched, quickly applying a decent amount of lube to it before leaning back, waiting for Shiro to enter him. 

There was a slight shift, Shiro moving his right arm to bracket Keith’s head on the pillow and then the tip of his cock was aligning with his hole, nudging in and he waited for any signs of discomfort before pushing in the first inch. Keith _mewled_ , a whiny sound that breached Shiro’s ears right as he pushed in further, his left hand digging into Keith’s hips so hard he was sure there’d be bruises there after. 

Keith was full, _so goddamn full_ , his senses being completely taken over by Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_...

“Takashi, move.” It was a plea, a desperate one at that but Shiro complied, moving his hips a bit before slightly pulling back, his cock was so snug inside Keith that it almost made it impossible. 

“Come _on.”_ Keith urged, hips pushing down trying to get Shiro to move faster, mouth falling open in a gasp. “I’m not made of fucking glass. Fuck me, goddammit.”

Shiro cocked his eyebrow at the other, a small smirk reaching his face as he did as Keith said, snapping his hips back before reburying himself completely inside the male underneath, starting up a quick and bruising pace that soon had both men groaning and clawing at the other. 

Sweat dropped down onto Keith’s shoulder from where Shiro’s head was buried there and Keith couldn’t keep his hands from wondering all over his body. He traced the ridges of Shiro’s abdomen, sculpted from years of football and intense workouts, down his muscular back before settling on the meat of his ass where he groped and helped Shiro thrust into him. 

It wasn’t long before the intense burning heat behind their stomachs, flaring up quickly due to the repressed feelings of the two, overwhelming them both and erupting. Keith’s come splattered his stomach, his ass clenching down around Shiro as he let out a single cry of his name. 

It was a domino effect and Shiro thrusted once more into his body before stilling, a grunt leaving his mouth as he began to come, slow pulses that made his entire body sing and ignite with something _more._

He didn’t pull out yet, no, instead he leaned down to where Keith’s softening cock lay against his stomach, spurts of come dotting the white flesh and he pulled it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the tip, licking away the excess come and a few more strings hit his lips as he pulled away. He sent a wink towards Keith’s shaking form, slowly pulling out before discarding the used and full condom in the trash beside the bed. 

He helped wipe off the remainder of come that was pooling on Keith’s stomach and chest, wiping away the extra lube that dripped from his hole as well before pulling the previously discarded blanket up and over him. He kissed his cheek before moving away from the bed and going to his bag, pulling out something that Keith would always wear after they had sex. Shiro’s football jersey. 

The black shirt, smelling of Shiro’s laundry detergent, had the number 13 (Keith always told him that was his lucky number) in gold, white stripes down the sleeves and the high school team name printed across the chest. _Garrison Lions_. Shiro smiled before turning back to bed, nudging Keith awake from where he had been resting and handing the jersey to him. 

“Here.” 

Keith didn’t know what he was looking at until he held out his palm and the soft fabric touched his skin. He looked up at the other before tugging the shirt on and watching as it pooled around his thighs, made to fit a quarterback and not Keith. 

Keith couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he tugged the other male down so he could kiss him, whispering against them afterwards. “I love you.”

•••

The room was silent, the alarm clock on Shiro’s nightstand read that it was 2 in the morning but neither cared. 

Keith lay on his side, curled up to Shiro with their fingers intertwined. Shiro’s left arm was wrapped around him, tracing invisible patterns on his back through the jersey he wore while he laid there still naked. Keith touched the black sleeve that covered his right arm, coming up to his shoulder where it ended and following the trails of scars that littered his body, across his chest and stomach, down his thighs and even the one that stretched across his nose. 

“What happened?” It was the only sound that had broken the silence in minutes and Keith immediately regretted asking it as he felt Shiro’s body tense. 

“It’s...” Shiro began. “It’s a long story.”

Keith propped his head on Shiro’s chest, looking up at him through his lashes. “I’ll listen.”

He didn’t know if Shiro was going to tell him or not, considering the long pause that followed after his sentence but eventually he opened his mouth, beginning the story. 

“Do you remember the college I went to? The one that only recruited select players for their teams?”

Keith nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything. 

Shiro let out a shaky sigh before continuing, gripping onto Keith tighter, whether it was subconscious or not, he didn’t know. “I was a freshmen, new to the team, the youngest star quarterback they’d ever seen. I had good grades, had the teams respect and the coaches made sure I was taken care of. But... but they couldn’t control what happened.” Shiro paused, momentarily closing his eyes before reopening them. “We were playing the Galran Tech Devils and boy, were they the literal embodiment of their name. They were fast, strong and packed a heavy hit when they tackled you but that wasn’t what fucked my arm up. I had been given the task as acting like a battering ram almost so the smaller members of my team could make passes if need be. I wasn’t the only one that was around their size but I just so happened to get into the line of sight of the number eighty-nine. We clashed helmets on the field and I went down. At first I didn’t feel anything but then,” another pause. “Then when I went to make a touch down, my legs were kicked out from under me and I landed right on my shoulder. The ref didn’t see it of course so there was no foul called. They had figured out I was only able to receive and toss with my right hand and use my left as my main defense. Then, the fourth quarter started and we were neck and neck. I jumped, not paying attention to my surroundings because I was _right_ there, about to score the winning touchdown of the game. Yet, that wasn’t what happened.” 

Shiro licked his lips, squeezing Keith’s hand. “I was tackled by two Galran Tech and one used his elbow to crack against my helmet, thankfully it stayed on or who knows what would’ve happened and the other maneuvered my body perfectly to where when I landed, I pushed all my weight onto my right shoulder and in turn, it dislocated completely. I was rushed off the field and to a nearby hospital but the damage was already done, the nerve endings in my shoulder are too damaged to where if I was to throw another football like I was in a game, it could cause more damage.”

“But why-“ Keith began but Shiro shushed him with a light kiss. 

“I’m getting to that.” He said, chuckling. “So, I was given a few choices; one, stop playing football all together, which is what I should’ve done or two; have surgery and get a prosthetic. It was this new medically advanced technology prosthetic, only thing is, it’s... metal.”

Keith’s eyes widened, staring down at the black sleeve as he watched Shiro tug it down over his shoulder, revealing scar tissue before revealing the base of the prosthetic arm. It was entirely made of metal, almost like a robot arm and when Shiro had finally fully removed the sleeve, he touched it, finding it surprisingly warm to the touch. 

“Cool, yeah?” Keith nodded. “I thought so too, until I went back to school with it, an entire season had passed and there were several new members on the team, all were excited to see me. The coaches were happy I was back but...” he flexed the fingers on his arm, a small _whir_ sounding out from the machine. “But the school had already decided not to allow me back onto the team, the doctors from the hospital having ill advised it without my knowledge and so, I had to walk away from football. Of course I didn’t stop entirely, I became a student coach and helped some of the newer members improve their stats. I changed my major to medicine so I could still do what I loved even though I wouldn’t be playing. It worked out for the best I guess. That’s what I thought anyways until five years later after I graduated.”

Keith gulped. “S-Shiro, you don’t have to-“

He was shushed again by the other shaking his head. “I want to tell you, you deserve to know.”

Keith nodded, relaxing back into his side as he waited for Shiro to continue, locking their fingers together again. “I was out at a bar with a couple of friends, celebrating our graduation; members from my old team were there as well, several cheerleaders had dipped in and gotten me a special jacket. It was nice. There were football games playing on the televisions and we were drinking when it happened.”

“I had gone outside to clear my head and get some fresh air because I’ve come to realize, I don’t handle alcohol very well when three guys approached me. At first, they seemed nice, asking what the occasion was and I told them I had just graduated, yada yada some old shit. Then one caught my face in the street lamp above and asked if I ever played football and when I said yeah he asked what school, which should’ve been the trigger for to sense the upcoming danger, I told him the university and that’s when the mood shifted. Next thing I know I’m on my back on the ground and three guys are kicking and punching me, somehow between this I managed to call out for help but one of them grabbed my throat and I thought he was gonna choke me to death but I saw he had a knife in his hands. He and his buddies each took turns stabbing me, three times on each thigh, six in my stomach, twice on my shoulder and four times on my back in cuts. At one point I remember begging for them to kill me, but they all just laughed and said something about they had money riding on that game and that I purposefully blew it, which was the biggest lie in history. The scar on my nose is from the ring leader, telling me as he did it that now, I had nowhere to hide, these scars were forever a reminder. I blacked out after that, I woke up four days later in the ICU with nurses and one of my old coaches in the room. I spent another two weeks there, one of the cuts on my thigh had reopened somehow and I had several cracked and bruised ribs. But I was still alive.”

Keith had tears in his eyes by the time Shiro had finished, imagining the pain he must’ve gone through and it made his heart constrict in his chest. “Did they ever catch the guys who did it?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. There was a surveillance camera in the alley that it happened because of other instances and the three guys were arrested and charged in court. A few of the old linebackers had came out and found me, the guys already long gone and one of them was also studying medicine so he helped save my life. If it wasn’t for him I would’ve bled out long before the ambulance arrived.”

Keith couldn’t stop the tears now, both a mix of anger, guilt, happiness that Shiro was alive, and thankfulness towards whoever it was that he was okay. He was _here_ in Keith’s arms, holding Keith. 

“Baby?” Shiro turned his head to look at the others face, catching the sight of tears trailing down his cheeks and he pulled the black haired male on top of him, soothing him and shushing him. “Hey, I didn’t mean to get you upset. I’m fine though baby. I’m right here.”

“I k-know, b-but I wasn’t t-there to help y-you.” Keith choked out through his sobs.

“You think I care about that? I knew you couldn’t be there. You were across the world, studying in another country, you didn’t even know it had happened. But, do you wanna know what kept me going?”

Keith looked up from where he had buried his face into Shiro’s chest, eyes red and puffy from unshed tears and he hiccuped. “W-What?”

“You. I thought of you, I thought of how much I’d love to see you again, how much I missed you. Keith,” Shiro cupped his jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You were my guiding light. You kept me alive and you didn’t even know about it. Baby, I love you.”

“I l-love you too.” Keith sniffled, but let the other lean forward and kiss him, ignoring the snot and mess of tears on his face as he lost himself in Shiro. 

They made love three more times that night, all the love that Keith thought was once lost coming back fully as he clung to the older male, crying out in ecstasy over and over again and even letting more tears falls from his eyes at the thought of ever losing Shiro again crossed his mind but Shiro kissed them away each time, promising to himself and to Keith that he was right there. 

Forever and Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big ol softie for some good Sheith and I hope you guys liked this because let me tell you... I nearly cried writing Shiro’s backstory... plus I love football au’s so much :’) 
> 
> If you guys are interested feel free to follow me on tumblr! I now officially have a sheith sideblog where I post nothing but Sheith and voltron! Or you guys can check out my main/anime blog if that’s your cup of tea, or both!! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> Links for blogs:  
> [ sheith blog ](https://sheith-asf.tumblr.com)  
> [main blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
